Mr. McMahon
Vince McMahon (full name Vincent Kennedy McMahon; born August 24, 1945), also known as Mr. McMahon, is an American professional wrestling promoter, former commentator, announcer, film producer, actor, and professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania WrestleMania X-Seven (2001) On the March 12, 2001 episode of Raw, Shane McMahon returns to WWE. Angry with his father's actions, Shane started to throw punches at Vince only to be stopped by William Regal. Shane explained his actions on the following episode of SmackDown as a result of frustrations over the manipulation of his sister, his mother's state and Vince's treatment of Trish. On the March 26 episode of Raw is War, Vince McMahon made a live speech that was also simulcast on the series finale of WCW Monday Nitro. In the speech, Vince announced that the signing was not final and that he wanted Ted Turner to come to WrestleMania to hand-deliver the contract for signing. He then promised that with the purchase he was going to bury his rival forever. However, Shane, who was at the venue for Nitro, interrupted the speech and announced that "he" purchased WCW. To make matters worse for Vince, Mick Foley appeared shortly afterwards that night and revealed that prior to his firing, Linda had made multiple contracts for him to sign, one of them was for Foley to referee a match of his choice at WrestleMania. Foley then chose the match between Vince and Shane, which was designated a street fight. WrestleMania XIX (2003) One month prior at No Way Out, during a match between Hogan and The Rock, McMahon came down to the ring, only to distract Hogan, which allowed the referee, Sylvan Grenier to give The Rock a chair, which Rock used to hit Hogan and pin him for the win. After No Way Out, McMahon proclaimed that Hulkamania was dead and proclaiming a new 'mania; McMahonamania. On the March 6 episode of SmackDown!, Hogan informed McMahon that Hulkamania was not dead and that McMahon had nothing to do with creating it. McMahon informed Hogan that he did not hate Hulkamaniacs or Hulkamania, but he hated Hogan. He then told Hogan that he hated him for leaving WWE (then known as the WWF) for Ted Turner's World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and for testifying against him in the steroid trial in the 1990s. McMahon proceeded by challenging Hogan to a match at WrestleMania where if Hogan lost, he would have to retire from professional wrestling. Hogan accepted his challenge later that night. Two weeks later on the March 20 episode of SmackDown!, McMahon and Hogan had a contract signing for their match at WrestleMania. As Hogan was preparing to sign the contract, McMahon attacked with a steel chair from behind. Shortly afterward, McMahon hit Hogan several times with the chair in the head, causing him to bleed. McMahon then signed the contract and forced Hogan to sign with his blood. WrestleMania 22 (2006) On the December 26th edition of Raw, McMahon and Michaels had words ending with McMahon threatening that he could screw HBK just like he did Bret Hart anytime he wanted. During the following couple of weeks on Raw, Vince had inflicted some humiliation on Shawn Michaels esp.on the January 23rd edition of WWE Raw when it was between Shawn Michaels and Shelton Benjamin with Mr.McMahon declaring that if Shawn Michaels were to lose, he would also lose his spot in the Royal Rumble match. Shawn Michaels won the match and kept his spot in the Rumble but a few moments later, Vince met Shawn backstage then stated that lady luck was on his side. He also said that he wanted to turn back the clock to the days of sex, drugs, & rock n' roll then he asked Shawn to join him but got turned down, however, and Vince last stated that HBK's luck would run out at the Royal Rumble. At the Royal Rumble, during the Royal Rumble match, Vince distracted Michaels as his music started to play. During that time, Shane McMahon, who was not an official entrant in the match, eliminated Michaels after attacking him from behind. One month later, on the February 27 edition of Raw, Shane hit Michaels with a steel chair and forced him to "kiss" Vince's ass, thus joining Vince's "Kiss My Ass Club." Vince then announced that he and Michaels would face off against each other at WrestleMania. On Raw two weeks later, Vince forced Michaels to take a public drug test all due to Michaels being deceived and drugged by Vince's daughter, Stephanie McMahon on the March 6th edition of Raw. During the test, however, Michaels threw his urine on both Vince and Shane. Later that night, Michaels faced off against the Spirit Squad in a Steel Cage match. The Spirit Squad won the match by pinning Michaels after Shane interfered and slammed the cage door on Michaels. After the match, Shane continued attacking Michaels, causing him to bleed in the process, and executed a Coast to Coast. At Saturday Night's Main Event, Michaels faced off against Shane in a Street Fight. Near the end of the match, Shane locked Michaels in the sharpshooter, and Vince ordered the match to end. Vince screwed Michaels, claiming he submitted to the move, and declared Shane the winner via submission. On the March 20 edition of Raw, Vince announced that his match against Michaels at WrestleMania would now be a No Holds Barred match. WrestleMania XXVI (2010) Off wrestling appearances Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** McMahon's Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster) − Parodied from Triple H ** McMahon's Stunner (Stunner) − Parodied from Stone Cold Steve Austin * Nicknames **'"The Boss"' **'"The Chairman"' **'"The Genetic Jackhammer"' **"The Higher Power" **"The Evil Genius" **"The Diabolical Owner of the WWF/E"" * Entrance themes ** "No Chance in Hell" performed by Peter Bursuker and composed by Jim Johnston (January 24, 1999–present) Championships and accomplishments * Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum ** Class of 2011 Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE champions Category:Royal Rumble winners Category:Managers and valets Category:Superstars Category:The Corporate Ministry